


Seven Three-Sentence MCU Fics

by actonbell



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actonbell/pseuds/actonbell
Summary: I wrote these in 2015 (they're slightly revised) right when I first got into TWS fandom. If I could draw, these would be little cartoons. They're verbal doodles, I guess.





	Seven Three-Sentence MCU Fics

#### 1.

#### 

Coulson paused. "I thought you said Fury designed [this](http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lie_Detector_1.png) himself because he wanted a lie detector that Romanoff couldn't beat."

"Well, I never said whether or not she actually _did_ beat it...." a Koenig said.

#### 2.

#### 

"Just ask, Phil," she smiled.

"So, Natasha, _did_ you ever really beat Fury's lie detector chair?"

"Phil, would you believe me either way? Because you shouldn't."

#### 3.

#### 

"So Clint, _did_ Natasha ever really beat Fury's lie detector chair?"

"Sorry, Phil, I love you and all, but I love breathing more."

"Did you even ask her?"

#### 4.

#### 

"You can ask," Natasha said.

Clint sighed and recited, _"Did_ you ever really beat Fury's lie detector chair?"

"It depends," Natasha said.

#### 5.

#### 

_"It depends?"_

Natasha shrugged. "Does sneaking in at two in the morning to reprogram it count?"

#### 6.

#### 

"So Ward didn't seduce you as a cover for his being an undercover HYDRA agent?" Maria asked, and stole another slug off Nat's bright green drink.

"Oh please, _I_ seduced _him_ so he wouldn't notice Coulson was a Life Model Decoy that was breaking down -- it kept saying 'It's a magical place,'" May snorted.

#### 7.

#### 

"Then this little blonde maniac came into my life who was ridiculous, except he didn't know how to quit, and wound up saving me somehow even though he kept saying I was saving him," Bucky said. He looked quickly away from Steve, laughing with Clint across the room.

Nat smiled at them and said, "You wouldn't think there could be two of those, would you?"


End file.
